theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Casted Away/@comment-134.41.157.187-20191014212027
(The Loud House Theme Song) Rita: It seems today, that all you see. Is Violence in movies and weirdness on toons. Lynn Sr.: But where are Good old-fashioned values. Lincoln and Loud Sisters:...on which we used to rely? Loud Family: Lucky there's a Loud House. Lucky there's a group who positively can do. All the thing that make us... (music Stops and Clyde McBride comes in) Lynn Sr.: What the... Foop, You told have to Stand in Our Intro? Foop: "Oh, you're too kind Lynn Sr., But I Can Go Back to Anti Fairy World." Clyde: at Foop "So do I Foop, my sweet angel. So do I." at Loud Family. "But how am I supposed to act normal around such a beautiful, flawless..." up a Hat a Yellow Tuxedo and a Cane "You know it!" the Yellow Tuxedo on with the Yellow Hat and holds up a Cane on His Hand "I just hope this frozen salmon takes longer to melt than that ice pack did." Lincoln: at Clyde wearing the Yellow Tuxedo with a Hat and holding a Cane. "Don't worry, buddy. We'll figure something out." Foop: (Falls Down) "I'm Okay, Round one to you, round one." (evil laugh and Poofs Back to Anti Fairy World on his Anti-Magic Rattle, Then Clyde McBride Steps Next to Mr. Grouse with Albert Pop Pop and Music Resumes) Loud Family: ...All the thing that make us... Lily: Poo Poo Poo... Loud Family: in, the lo, oud, H O U S E! (Pans out to The Loud House Logo on the screen) Lincoln: Front end... check. Antenna... the VanZilla antenna making it vibrate check. Bumper... check. Bumper sticker... sticker says "THE LOUD HOUSE" ...check. the tire pressure and puts his mouth in it, causing him to inflate like a balloon, and talk in a squeaky, high pitched voice while he is now the size of a giant parade balloon Tire pressure! out the rest of the pressure in Lisa's face, returning him to his normal size and voice ...check. in VanZilla with Lisa Vehicle inspection complete! We're really making history here, Lisa. That lucky customer is going to get the first Loud House Ice Cream Sandwiches Ever! Lisa: Good, then you drive. Lincoln: I can't. I'm still in Elementary School with Clyde. Lisa: Come on, Elder Brother. It's just around the corner. Lincoln: Well, yeah, but... Lisa: Just do what you do in school. Lincoln: Well, okay. Wait, don't tell me. Lisa: Back it up Lincoln: Wha-? Lisa: BACK it up Lincoln: Right....BACK it up.... to move the stick shift down Lisa: Back it up! Lincoln: Okay! Okay! Lisa: Shift into reverse, Lincoln! Lincoln: Oh yeah, reverse, "Huh?" Lisa: BACK IT UP!!! Lincoln: *goes crazy* BACKING UUUUUUUUUPP!!! *backs up VanZilla* BACKING UP!!! Lisa: Give me the wheel Lincoln! Give me the wheel! Lincoln: Backing up! Backing up! *as they hit many bumps* B-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-c-k-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-n-g U-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-p! *car then spins around* later* Lincoln: Backing up! Backing up! Backing up! Backing Up! *VanZilla runs out of power* Backing up. *returns to normal* Lisa: *deadpan* Well, you backed up. And y'know what else? I think we're out of gas. out of VanZilla And y'know what else...? WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!!! Lincoln: And you know what else else? I think the Ice Cream Sandwiches are getting melt. Lisa: "I knew I should've chloroformed him. Unconscious people can't make goulash." *eye twitches* *sarcastically* And the Ice Cream Sandwiches are melted? Oh, the Ice Cream Sandwiches are melted! Not the Ice Cream Sandwiches! *talks normal* Oh, how could it get any worse?! (she kicks the VanZilla that somehow recharges the battery and it drives off) Lincoln: *beat* ...well, we can still deliver them on foot. cut to Lynn Sr. with Rita and Loud Sisters in the Garage and VanZilla Returns and Parked here. Lynn Sr.: "Lana, give me the Wrench." handed the wrench "screwdriver." handed the screwdriver "Rocket Boosters." handed the Rocket Boosters "other half of the rocket boosters." handed the otherpart of the Rocket Boosters "Tape. Stat, man! Stat!" Rita: "You'll understand someday when you have to cook for your own family." the VanZilla with Rocket Boosters on the rear view Lynn Sr. with Rita and Loud Sisters gets in VanZilla Lynn Sr. hits the Gas and Rita Press the Rocket Boosters button, the VanZilla Going Fast into the Road and Lynn Sr. hits the Brakes and they getting out. Rita: "I would love a new car, guys. It's your dad who won't go for it." of Lynn Sr.'s dad with Vanzilla "Vanzilla was his father's van." flashback of Lynn Sr.'s grandfather with Vanzilla "And his grandfather's." back to the present day "Someday, he hopes to pass it onto you, Lincoln." Lisa: "Quite simple, really. I merely used a formula combining elements of spatial analysis, and the basic physics theorem stating that for every object-" her family has gotten in Vanzilla with Lincoln; deadpanned. "Don't ask if you don't really want to know." Lynn Sr.: inside "Sorry kiddo, we should get a move-on. According to the reviews, the VanZilla has very strict check-in policy. If we're not there fainted, they could give all the Cash on the Time Traveling DeLorean Settings!" gets in VanZilla and sits next to Lincoln Lynn Sr.: "Okay, here we go. Loud Vacation time! Can I get a 'What what?'" Loud Family: the the car pulls out of the road. "What what?" Rita: "WAIT!" Sr. stops the car as she gets out. "I forgot Lily's diapers:" back inside and comes out looking sheepish. "Turns out I also forgot Lily." she has Lily, who looks annoyed. Lily: as Rita puts her in her seat. "Poo-Poo!" Sr. starts the car Rita Press the Rocket Boosters Button the rocket boosters comes out and the family heads off leaving a Trail of smoke behind. the Louds are still driving and the weather starts to get a little heated out there in Cold. Lincoln: Lisa, Look the Ice Cream Sandwiches are getting Colder and eat this right here in Royal woods. Ice Cream Sandwiches Until Brain Freeze! Lori: "Anyone want a low-cal bean chip?" Lucy: "Vomit." Lori: "They're delicious. And supes high fiber." Farts Lisa: "Yes, apparently." Lori: shocked "Oh My Gosh, It Literally was the seat! See?" scent comes out of Lori's seat. Siblings, even Lori: in disgust Lori: "Now they're doing it." groans "Literally." gas scent goes all over Vanzilla. Lincoln and Lucy groan in disgust. Luan: "Suffocating!" Lana: sniffs Mmm, is This a Gracious Smell is that Mud Pies" mud pies with Cherry "Goodie." Lola: Coughs "Ack." Lynn Sr.: "Be strong, kids! No windows!" scent goes into the front seat "Oh, it's in my mouth!" Sr. opens up the windows and everyone exhaled deeply, except Lori, who blushes in embarrassment. Eventually, the wind blowing inside the van like a jet turbine is becoming a problem but Lincoln Rolling all the Windows up and Rita Press the Rocket Boosters Button and the Flames on the Rocket Boosters and VanZilla Going So Fast. Lynn Sr.: "This is better!" Rita: "What?!" go of the sunglasses and it lands in Lynn Sr.'s eyes. He screams in panic, and so does the family as they swerve off the road and flies into outer space, which floating like a Flying Car, and the Vanzilla flies up in Space and it floating losing anti-gravity. "Honey, I know it's floating in Outer Space, but like that space car and the VanZilla Power Up with Rocket Boosters." Lynn Sr.: "What the? We're floating in Space. But We'll have to get Cash for the DeLorean Time Machine settings in VanZilla, She's Family." VanZilla Floating Around and Lynn Sr. Hits the Gas and going Down to and they're off back to Royal Woods and Landed as the Rocket Boosters is Fast on VanZilla as the Flames on the Rocket engine on the road and Lynn Sr. Hit the Brakes they parked here at the Royal Woods Time Traveling Store "It's one minute to 10:00. We're gonna have to hoof it!" get out and run inside the Royal Woods Time Traveling Store. Once inside Lynn Sr. puts some money on the front desk. "Lynn Loud Sr. checking in." Sr. Carrying the Flux Capacitor Time Circuits and the T.F.C Switch Rita give some Cash on Action, They get in Lynn Sr. Hits the Gas and the VanZilla Going Fast. Later at nighttime at the Loud House The Loud Family Return Home and Parked the VanZilla and Leaving a Trail of Flames Behind "We're here! Don't smudge the door handles." and the Loud children complain about the very long ride they had. Leni: "That was, like, the longest ride ever!" Lynn Sr.: "Now guys, we don't want to rack up the mileage on VanZilla." Lincoln: "Who?" Lynn Sr.: "Oh, that's the name I gave my little baby. Now, everybody out!" Mr. Grouse: offscreen "Hey, Louds! I'll pay you again to knock off that racket and Clean up the Flaming Skid marks on the Road!" kids and Rita get out of the car and going inside watching Back to the Future Movie Except for Lynn Sr. who Built the Time Traveling VanZilla to the next day; Lynn Sr. putting the Flux Capacitor on bottom the car seats of Vanzilla with the Time Circuit Display on the front of the stereo and the T.F.C Switch right next to the six speed stick. Rita: Your father's VanZilla gets his ability to travel thru time after being hit by lightning, which is reminiscent of how the DeLorean "time machine" succeeds to get back to the future by being hit by a lightning strike. Lynn Sr.: "Ain't she a beaut? I fell in love the minute I took her for a test drive. Check this out." Lincoln: "Dad, what are you wearing?" Lynn Sr.: around with Rita, wearing a beaded vest "It's a beaded vest! I got his and hers for me and VanZilla." the turn to reveal a Time Circuit Display on the Stereo and the three other time zones is red green and yellow. Lincoln: "Err...wow. That's...err...wow. Listen, is That the Time Circuits from Back To The Future?" Lynn Sr.: "Lincoln, The Time Circuits Take a Look." at the Red Time Zone with the Green Time Zone and the Yellow Time Zone "This readout tells you where you're going, this one tells you where you are, this one tells you where you were." bird tweets offscreen, prompting Lynn Sr. to start up his leafblower. "Don't even think about it, pal!" Rita: (motions to the flux capacitor.)This is what makes time travel possible. The flux capacitor. Lynn Sr.: out a remote which he uses to open the door. "Come Inside People, we have to Go Back in Time" kids Lynn Sr. and Rita excitedly rush up to their brand new van and going inside, Lynn Sr. turning on the Engine, the kids and Rita in the seats of time traveling VanZilla. Rita: "Sweetie, let's take this thing up to 88mph. We're going back to the future!" Turn on the Time Circuits on the T.F.C Switch and Lynn Sr. Punching in 2001 Lynn Sr.: "Honey, the Flux Capacitor from Back to the Future I added in VanZilla." (chuckles) Rita: "Time circuits on, flux-capacitor, fluxing, engine-running, alright." Lynn Sr.: "Okay, gang! Let's take her for a ride of Time Travel!" Loud Family is inside the VanZilla and Lynn Sr. backs up into the street. Lisa: at Lynn Sr. "Hey father, we better back up, we don't have enough roads to get up to 88." Lynn Sr.: Roads? Where we're going we don't need roads. (pulls down his glasses) Lisa: "I assume that being of average intelligence, you didn't place it there yourself. Therefore, I can only deduce that someone has been picking on you." Lincoln: his genius sister "Lisa, please! You can't tell! I don't want everyone getting involved." Lisa: "Don't worry. I do not have enough room in my brain for this kind of tomfoolery." at the Hoverboard Lincoln: "Phew." his video game Mr. Coconuts: "How do you make an egg roll?" Luan: "I don't know. How do you make an egg roll?" Mr. Coconuts: "You push it!" Luan: "Good one, Mr. Coconuts, but your delivery was a little wooden." laughs Lincoln: "It's been a long, hard road. But once we get to Dairyland, it'll all be worth it." Lana: "WAIT!" the door and whistles. In Lola and Lana's room, Hops the frog, hear and head out through the doggy door. As they enter Vanzilla, Hops jumps into Lana's pocket. She closes the door. frog passes by, and Lana is catching it. Lana: "Hold on, Hops!" Holding Hops on her Hands looked at Lola, Lincoln and Lisa. Lincoln: "Lana, focus! Do you know how hard it is to steam clean chiffon?" Lana: "Blah blah blah blah blah." out a Plunger. Lincoln: at the Book and give to Lola. "Okay, Lola, let's move onto your walk. Remember what Gil DeLily says in his best-selling book: "Unlocking Your Inner Pageant Queen", To win the day, you must sashay." Lola: "I know how to walk, Lincoln." Lori: the Orange Goo "Ew. When was this Orange Goo made?" Lisa: the Super High-Tech Tracking Device "Seeing as this Orange Goo from Lincoln's High-Tech Goo Launcher. but with my Science Experiments in my Beakers and this one filled with Chocolate and three different flavors of Pudding and the Frozen Yogurt." Loud Family in the time-travelling VanZilla can fly and has retractable wheels, exactly like the DeLorean "time machine" with the Rocket Boosters are still on here at the Rear View and the Flames on the Rocket Engine and it flies away, swings back and goes right toward the camera leaves a trail of flames on the sky